It Never Stays In Vegas
by imabfamous
Summary: He looks just as confused as she does as she looks back and forth from the diamond ring and his face. She has a boyfriend waiting for her in New York, yet here lies a man, naked she might add, she met mere days ago, and a ring resting on her finger.
1. Chapter 1

**It Never Stays In Vegas**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, come on! We are going to Vegas. Vegas! And all you can do is work." Quinn Fabray says to her best friend. Tina and Mercedes nod in agreement and Rachel looks around at her three friends.<p>

"I need to finish these papers!" Quinn rolls her eyes at her and sighs, putting her headphones back in and looking out the window of the plane. It's been a long time since Rachel hung out with all three of her friends. With work and acting, she hasn't had enough time for a girls night. That was, until Quinn told her a week ago that she booked flights for Vegas. Now, against her will, she was dragged onto a plane and on her way to Vegas. She looks back down at her papers and sighs before putting them away. She sees Quinn smile and she can't help but smile herself. Vegas is quite a way from New York, her home. That's where she met Quinn. When she was in college at Julliard, she would go to a coffee shop just across the way. Well, she accidentally bumped into a crying blonde, spilling her coffee all over the poor girl. This just caused the girl to sob harder and Rachel looked around frantically. She finally grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her into the restroom. She ran a paper towel under water and began to dab the blonde's shirt with water, trying to remove the coffee stain from the pale pink top. When the blonde girl began to calm down, she watched Rachel as she continued to clean out the stain.

_"Why are you helping me?" she had asked suddenly, startling Rachel. Quickly recovering, she shrugged._

_"You looked like you needed a friend." Rachel noticed the tiny smile that appeared on the blonde girl's face._

_"Thank you." she whispered and Rachel smiled. Eventually, she realized that the stain wasn't going to come out. She apologized profusely to the girl, but she waved it off. Rachel offered to buy her a cup of coffee to make up for the shirt and the girl graciously accepted._

_"So, what's your name?" Rachel hesitantly asked._

_"Quinn Fabray. And you?" the girls bright green eyes looked into Rachel's deep brown ones._

_"Rachel Berry." Quinn smiled._

_"I'm sorry about my excessive crying. My boyfriend just broke up with me." tears filled Quinn's eyes again._

_"It's ok. I'm sorry though. Don't let this one guy bring you down. He isn't worth it." Quinn smiles again at Rachel._ They talked for an hour before Quinn had to go back to her college, NYU. They continued to meet at this place for the next month, slowly becoming best friends. Rachel introduced Mercedes to Quinn and Quinn introduced Tina. Soon, the four became inseparable. When Tina began dating Mike, she was a little distant. Still, they all wanted to take this trip together. Rachel closed her eyes, thinking about her wonderful city. Sure she wasn't a well known actress, but she was trying. In the meantime, she taught. And she loved it. She slowly drifted to sleep and was awaken when Quinn began to shake her. She shot up and Quinn was pointing out the window. The sky was dark and she looked out to see the lights of Vegas. Everything was so bright and all the casinos were lit. She couldn't help but feel a little excited as the plane began its descend. Vegas, here she comes!

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson grabbed his coat as he left the hotel to try and find his stepbrother and his boyfriend. Kurt and Blaine dropped him off at his room two hours ago and never came back to get him. There was no way in hell he was sharing a room with those two. He wouldn't even be here if his mom didn't think that he needed to get away from New York. Away from Santana. Kurt and Blaine just so happened to be headed to Vegas and his mom talked him into going with them. Now, they both left him in a city he had never been to before. Living in New York, he knew his way around a big city. This was different though. He wasn't in New York. Thank god he doesn't live in Lima anymore. Coming here from Lima would have been dreadful. He walks to the elevator and quickly gets in. He descends downwards and finds his brother on the phone. He gets there just as Kurt hangs up.<p>

"There you are! Blaine and I have been waiting for you!" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you come and get me then?

"We got...umm...sidetracked. Besides, we thought you would've already gone downstairs to grab some brochures." Blaine comes strolling in then, two cups of coffee in his hands. He fists bumps Finn and they decide what casino to go to for the night. This is their first day in Vegas and they are going to utilize it. They head out, just as four girls make their way in. A blonde girl leads the group as they go in. She walks briskly and with her head held high. The Asian girl and black girl have their arms linked as they follow the blonde. He doesn't see the brunette girl until he walks into her. Literally. She falls to the ground and a few loose papers fall. He quickly bends down and helps her pick up her stuff. When she looks up, his breath catches in his throat as her deep brown eyes stare back into his. Her lips are in a shy smile and her nose is a little on the big size, but it actually looks good on her. She's super tiny too. Like, he towers over her. Then again, he towers over most people. He helps her up and he feels his heart racing. She has a slight blush on her cheeks and she smiles at him.

"Sorry." she says and her voice rings out. He gulps.

"It's fine. I should be the sorry one. I could've crushed you." she giggles ad it sounds like bells. She is about to say something but she looks at her friends in front of her.

"Sorry but I have to go." and with that she walks out of his life as quickly as she came in. That's not how Finn Hudson works though. He doesn't give up that easy. Good thing she's staying in the same hotel. Maybe coming to Vegas was a good idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I started a new story again! Wow. Sorry, but I have had this idea in my head it is just won't go away! This is my favorite story out of all of them right now, and I can't wait to finish it. I hope it was enjoyable and don't worry, the chapters will be much longer! Also, please don't get angry if I don't know some things in this story. I'm going to write what makes sense. In other words, I have never been to Vegas or a casino. Therefore, I don't know much about them. Please refer from using hurtful words and just stick to constructive criticism. Thanks!<strong>

**~Kelsi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>She ran to meet her friends as they stood at the hotel entrance. Quinn smirked at her as she neared them.<p>

"Who was that?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

"No one Q. He just ran into me, that's all." Rachel couldn't help the blush that burned her cheeks.

"It didn't look like that was all." Quinn continued.

"It was nothing Quinn. Besides, I have a loving boyfriend waiting patiently for me to return. He barely got any notice that you were kidnapping me." Rachel rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Sam will get over it. Rachel, it's okay to flirt a little bit. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Remember?" Tina and Mercedes nod enthusiastically.

"Let's go check in." Rachel pushed ahead of the three girls to check in. The mention of her boyfriend sent butterflies into her stomach. She was dating Sam Evans and he was the perfect boyfriend. He cared deeply about her and she also felt the same. She quickly got the keys to their rooms and they headed to the fourth floor. Her and Quinn departed Mercedes and Tina at their room. Rachel was sharing with Quinn and Tina and Mercedes were sharing. The put all their stuff down, ready to have a fun first night.

They entered the bar and looked around for an empty table. Finding one, the four girls sat down. Rachel flipped through her menu and ordered wine when the waitress came. She surveyed the bar, looking at the already drunk people. When their drinks returned, Rachel downed her first one, immediately becoming a bit tipsy. Quinn had also downed hers and Mercedes and Tina followed suit. After another drink she got up and walked to the bar herself to order a scotch. She sat down at a bar stool and waited for the bartender to bring her drink.

"Hello beautiful," a slimy voice said behind her. She spun around in the seat and there stood a rather short man with a jewfro. His glasses were perched on his nose and he looked down at her. She scrunched her nose at his breath that smelt of whiskey. "I haven't seen you here before." he slurred. She cringed as he took a step closer.

"I just arrived today." she responded, turning around. He didn't get the hint and sat back down in the bar stool next to her.

"Well, I'd be happy to show you around babe." he leaned up to her, close to her ear as he said this.

"No thank you. I'd rather stay with my friends." the bartender came back with her drink and she downed it.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Ben Israel and I'm going to rock your world." she cringed.

"Please, just go away." she pushed him off of her. He threw his arm around her and she quickly pulled it off.

"I believe the lady said to leave," a voice said behind her. Jacob turned and faced the man and she swiveled in her chair. In front of her stood the man that ran into her earlier. He was very tall and intimidating as he stood in front of them. Jacob quickly jumped out of the chair and ran off to a table. The man smirked. "Looks like he won't be bothering you for a while." He said as he sat down next to her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I could've handled that myself." she says. He chuckles.

"Oh I know. I just needed to help. I mean, I almost crushed you earlier and I needed to help you out." she smiles as the bartender brings her another drink.

"I suppose I should thank you then." she downs the drink.

"That would be a start. What's your name?" he orders himself a drink and looks over at her with curiosity.

"Rachel Berry. You?"

"Finn Hudson." she smiles and holds her hand out to him. He shakes it and she feels a spark as she touches him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she whispers. He gives her a crooked smile that makes him look like a teenager. They continue holding each others hand, staring into each others eyes. She breaks contact and coughs awkwardly.

"Let me buy you a drink." he says.

"Is this also because you almost crushed me?" he laughs and she finds herself smiling at the sound.

"No. Now I just want to buy a pretty girl a drink." she blushes at what he says, but shakes her head.

"I'd love too, but I have to get back to my friends. It was nice meeting you Finn Hudson." she gets up and begins to walk to her table. She looks back to see him following her. Stopping. She waits for him to catch up. "Why are you following me?" she asks, a little irritated.

"Well, I thought you left a little abruptly," she rolls her eyes. "And, because my stepbrother happens to be at your table." he pointed to he table and she sees two men now there. One is wearing a black shirt and bow tie. He has his arm slung around a man dressed very fashionably and his hair perfectly coiffed. He is talking animatedly to the her friends. She walks over to the table, just as they all laugh.

"Rachel! There you are!" Quinn screams as she sits down. Finn stands quietly behind her. "This is Kurt and Blaine and they live in New York too! Oh! That must be Finn! I see you already met him!" she knows Quinn's drunk.

"Hello. I'm Kurt as this is my boyfriend Blaine. You must be Rachel Berry. Broadway Extraordinaire! I've heard of you, actually. You were in that off-Broadway show Rent right?" her face immediately lights up at the mention of her show. She played Maureen and it was one of the best times of her life.

"Why yes I was! Did you see the show?" Kurt smiles at her and nods enthusiastically.

"Of course! I see every show. Whether it be Broadway or off-Broadway, you'll find me there! You were amazing! I've never heard someone with a voice like yours. It was breathtaking watching you." Rachel beams as Kurt gushes about her performance. She can't help but feel proud of herself.

"Why thank you! It was amazing to play such a role." she talks to Kurt for a bit about the show before she realizes she needs to go. It's about one in the morning and she wanted to wake up early for her morning run. Just because she was in Vegas, it was no excuse to not follow her routine. She collected Mercedes, Tina and Quinn and said goodbye to her new found friends. She turned to go, running right into Finn.

"I hope I see you sometime soon Rachel." He says and she smiles.

"Yeah. I'll maybe see you around, Finn." and she walks out, not being able to shake off the image of Finn from her mind.

* * *

><p>Finn stretches his long limbs as he wakes up. He sits up and looks around the room, his vision hazy. Looking at the alarm clock, he sighs as he realizes how early it is. He hasn't woken up at six since high school. He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. He splashes his face with cold water and dries himself off. He changes into some running shorts and a gray t-shirt before heading out. He ties his running shoes while he's in the elevator and stands up when the doors opened. While he walks, he stretches. He hasn't gone running for a little while. Not ever since the whole Santana situation. As he neared the door, he stopped as he saw a tiny brunette stretching outside. He smirked as he neared the girl.<p>

"Hey Rachel." he said casually. She jumped and turned towards him.

"Oh! Hello Finn. How are you this fine morning?" he chuckled at her response.

"I'm well. How are you?"

"Fabulous. Are you going out?" she continued stretching and he couldn't help but look at her butt as she bent over.

"Yep. Just for a morning run." she nodded. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her bangs lying straight against her forehead. She was wearing short pink shorts and a Julliard t-shirt. She had on cute pink running shoes, equipped with pink laces.

"How strange. I am also starting my morning off with a run." she stood straight up now and pulled her ponytail tighter.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't want to join me then?" she looked hesitant, but nodded anyways. She started to run and he pushed himself to catch up to her. It was easy, seeming as he took longer strides. They were soon side-by-side as they ran silently. He was already sweating heavily, even though they had only been running for five minutes. She wasn't sweating at all and she looked perfect.

"So, do you live in New York as well?" she suddenly asked as she slowed down. They were walking now as the made their way around a corner.

"Yep. I moved out there after college. Kurt offered me a place to live and I decided that I was going to give New York a chance." He gasped for air as he put his hands behind his head.

"And how do you like it?" she pushed on.

"I love it. I no longer live with Kurt though. I live with a friend of mine from high school. He also moved up there."

"That's great! I love the city! Where did you live before?"

"Lima. It's in Ohio." she nodded.

"I was from Columbus. My dads moved up to New York when I was twelve." they begin to run again.

"Dads?" he questions.

"I have two gay dads. My mother was a surrogate. I've never met her before, nor do I plan on it. If she wasn't interested in meeting me, then why should I want to meet her?" Rachel explains as they loop around, making their way back to the hotel. He nods.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't want to meet her beautiful daughter. She is really missing out." Rachel blushed profusely. She knows she should tell him she has a boyfriend, but he compliments her so much and she isn't used to other people doing it. Besides, Quinn said that what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

"Why thank you."

"No problem. So tell me about yourself." he looks at her as she smiles.

"As you know, I moved to New York when I was twelve. Well, every since i was a baby, I have known my calling was to be an actress. I knew I wanted to be on Broadway when I saw my first show ever. Funny Girl. It's my favorite musical and I watch the movie about six times a week. I have been trying to get on Broadway ever since I graduated Julliard. I've been in two off-Broadway productions and I feel like I'm almost there. I have another audition for Broadway when I return from the trip. As of now, I work as a teacher for children. I teach them music. I currently share and apartment with my bo...my friend and that's about it. How about you Mr. Hudson?" he is amazed by everything she said. She must be really talented. Kurt couldn't stop gushing about her after they left the bar last night. He swallowed before launching into his story.

"Well, my dad died when I was a baby," she looks at him sympathetically. "My mom raised me on her own until I was about 16 almost 17. She married Kurt's dad and I really love having a father figure. I attended college at OSU on a partial football scholarship. It was there, though, that I discovered my passion of music. I played the drums before, but I never though I would try and pursue a career in music. I moved to New York and I help my best friend run a music shop. We actually give lessons too. I really enjoy it." she beams at him.

"Music is amazing. I'm glad you found it to be your passion." They continue on there way in silence until they are at the hotel.

"It was nice talking to you Rachel. I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon." she gives him a quizzical look.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks.

"Kurt could not stop talking about you and your friends. He really seemed to cling to Mercedes. Plus, he is absolutely fascinated that you're into Broadway." she blushes.

"Well, then I will have to make sure to give him tickets when I make my Broadway debut!" he laughs with her and they stand there for a minute. "Well, I best be going. See you soon Finn." she turns to leave but quickly comes back and stands on her tip toes, kissing his cheek. She quickly runs off to the elevator, getting in and smiling before the door closed. Finn put his hand to his cheek. It felt inflamed from where she kissed him. He really hopes he will be seeing her soon.

* * *

><p>She smiled as she went upstairs to her hotel room. She quickly snuck in, hoping to just get in the shower quick. Her attempts were futile as Quinn shot up from her bed as soon as she walked into the room.<p>

"Where were you?" she asked. She blushed, thinking about her time with Finn.

"I went for my morning run." she easily replied. Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"It looks like you did much more. Considering the blush on your cheeks and the smile that is taking over your entire face." she couldn't help but smile a little wider.

"Fine, if you must know, I did go on a run. With Finn." Quinn squealed with delight.

"Oh my! Rachel! I never knew you would do something like this! I'm so glad you have loosened up." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that Quinn. I'm just flirting a little bit. Besides, as soon as we leave Vegas, it's all forgotten and I can move on with my life. With Sam and not Finn." Rachel grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom.

"Whatever you want to think Rachel!" Quinn calls and she shakes her head. She doesn't plan on seeing Finn again. Hopefully not on this trip and hopefully not in New York.

* * *

><p>She can't believe Quinn made plans with them. She should have known. She slides on the short purple dress as she gets ready to go to the casino. They are meeting Kurt, Blaine and Finn in the hotel lobby and they will all be going out tonight. Quinn comes out in a gold sparkly dress. Her blonde hair perfectly curled into an intricate bun. Rachel can't help but feel envious of her best friends beauty. She looks in the mirror at her strapless, silky dress. Her hair laying in curls on her shoulders. A headband rests in the middle of her head, leaving her bangs out in front. She finishes putting on her lipstick and grabs her purple handbag to match the dress. They meet Mercedes and Tina in the hall. Mercedes is wearing a beautiful black dress with her hair straight. Tina is wearing a green dress and her hair is in a ponytail. They all hook arms and head down to the lobby. The boys are casually waiting for them and when they meet up, she can't help but look in Finns direction. He's wearing a nice black shirt with a purple tie. Of course he's matching her. She should have known Kurt would do this when he picked out the dress for her. She was a little suspicious when she had tried to wear her pink dress and he instantly shot her down and told her to wear the purple one. She rolls her eyes and looks away from him. They all head out, searching for a more elegant casino. They pass a little wedding chapel next to the hotel as they go. She sees two people walking out hand in hand, probably just married. They finally find one and enter. She immediately buys a drink. Turning around, Finn is standing right behind her. She downs the drink, letting the alcohol seep through her.<p>

"You look great." he yells over the music. She smiles shyly.

"Thanks." she tells him back. They stand there in a comfortable silence. She taps her foot to the music as she gets another drink.

"C'mon! Let's go play on one of the slot machines." she smiles and takes his hand as they weave through all the people. They find an empty machine and she watches as he plays.

"You're not very good!" she laughs as he loses yet again. He chuckles and stands.

"You give it a go then!" she giggles as she sits down. She downs another drink as she does. She pulls the lever down and watches as the pictures spin around. Slowly, each one stops and when the machine dings, she looks at it confused.

"What happened?" she asks as she looks at the pictures.

"Wow! Rach! You just won $50! I call that beginners luck." she notices now that three cherries are lined up in a row. She jumps up and down, excited to find that she was good at that game! She puts in more money and pulls the lever down again. Another ding comes and this time she won $25. She plays a little more and stops when she doesn't win anything. Finn laughs and pulls her to another game. Soon she finds that she has what seems to be a lot of beginners luck. They play a card game, she can't even remember the name of, and ends up winning three times before Finn drags her to another game. They find a booth and sit down across from one another, Rachel's winnings in his hands. He counts and she watches as his eyebrows scrunch together as he does. He really is attractive. Little birthmarks grace his cheek and his eyes are a light brown. His lips move as he counts and she absentmindedly licks her lips.

"$200!" he shouts out suddenly, making her jump. "Geez Rach! You are very lucky." she beams at him and he gives her a crooked smile. She calls a waitress over and they both order drinks. She downs the drink, becoming more buzzed. Soon, they both have had a lot of drinks. She lost count after six. She can barely think as she grabs his hand, stumbling out of the casino. They're both drunk. Like, really drunk. She can't keep her mind focused on one thing. They make their way down a street and she can't even read the signs to where they are. She trips slightly, falling forward. Suddenly, large hands grab her waist. Finn spins her around and she is facing him now. The way he's staring at her makes her heart flutter. He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and she looks into his eyes as he does. They stand there, his hand on her waist.

"You can kiss me if you want to." she whispers. He leans forward, his lips on hers slightly.

"I want to." he whispers on her lips. He slowly presses his lips to hers and she reciprocates the kiss. When they pull away, he has that crooked grin on his face. She throws her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Any coherent thoughts she had, goes completely out of her mind. She can tell his back hurts from leaning over, so she jumps, putting her legs around his waist. He holds her up and they continue kissing. Eventually they pull away. She laughs because she isn't sure what else to do. He slowly puts her down, taking her hand. They make their way near the hotel when she stops suddenly.

"Finn." she slurs. He stops with her, giving her a confused look.

"What baby?" he slurs as well.

"Let's do something crazy." she points ahead and he turns to look. A huge smile erupts on his face and he picks her up in his arms, heading in the direction she pointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I really like the way this story is going to go and I hope you do also! Sorry the beginning is going by fast. I'm trying to get it out of the way so we can get to the real drama and, of course, Finchel! We will be meeting other characters soon, such as Sam, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Artie! Oh and don't forget Puck! Thanks again!<strong>

**~Kelsi  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>She moans as she rolls over a little in her bed. Why the hell was she sore? Her head pounded as she tried to remember what happened the previous night. Her head continued to ache as she tried to fall back asleep. When the pain became unbearable, she opened her eyes slightly. The sunlight streaming through the open window sent her eyes closing again. She slowly opened them again, squinting as she saw the sun. Soon, her eyes adjusted and she could open them fully. She blinked as she looked at the time. It was about five in the morning. She turned slightly, freezing as she bumped into something solid. She turned her head slightly, and there laid a man, sleeping silently next to her. He was covered by a sheet, but it was clear he was naked. Before she could do any rational thinking, she let out a scream. The man's eyes opened and he rolled out of the bed, the sheet going with him. She looked down at her naked body and let out another scream. She ran into the bathroom before the man could see her. She grabbed a complimentary robe and threw it on. Running back into the room, the man was sitting up and staring at her. She opened her mouth to scream again, but he held up his hand.<p>

"Please! Don't scream again!" he begged. She took a deep breath as she looked at him. She slept with Finn. The same Finn she had met two days ago. She walked slowly to the bedside table. His eyes followed her as she picked up her phone. She groaned as she saw seven missed calls and a text from Quinn. She turned back to Finn and he was watching her intently.

"I can't believe we slept together." she whispered.

"Well, I'm not really shocked." she gasped at what he said.

"I am! I mean, I'm not like this! Oh my God. I can't believe I did this." she put her hands to her head.

"I'm sorry. I can barely remember what happened last night." she nods. They are silent for a minute.

"I have to confess something to you." she comes over and sits in front of him. He still has the sheet covering him and she tries to keep her eyes from wandering.

"You can tell me anything." she feels really bad for what she's about to say. She really needs to tell him though.

"I really should have told you the first night. You were obviously flirting with me and I should have come clean," she pauses. "I have a boyfriend. I am really sorry Finn, but he means so much to me. I love him and I can't let you think that I liked you too. I mean, you are so nice and sweet, but I just see us as friends." he looks a little shocked at her confession. He frowns slightly. She sees his eyes wander downwards, and she realizes that the robe as fallen slightly. She pulls it back in place and a look of confusion crosses Finn's face.

"Are you engaged to him?" she is taken aback by the question.

"No, why?" she says.

"You have a ring on your finger." she almost laughs at his statement. What was he talking about? She glanced down at her finger and looked back at him. Doing a double take, sure enough there was a ring resting on her finger.

"What the-" she continued to stare at the object controlling her finger. She looked at him again, and he shrugged not knowing what it was either. She looked closer at the diamond. It was a very pretty ring. She couldn't shake the feeling that it looked vaguely familiar. She gasped as she remembered. She remembered the previous night. It was a little hazy, but she can remember.

_"Finn! Hurry up!" she giggled as he carried her down the street. Being drunk, he stumbled a bit as he walked._

_"I'm trying Rach! We're almost there!" she began trailing kisses down his neck as he continued to walk. As they neared the building, she felt very giddy. They went inside and a man stood at a table sitting in the back. He stood as they entered and Finn put Rachel down. He took her hand in his as the man walked towards them. He was wearing an Elvis Presley suit and even a wig to go with it. _

_"Can I help you?" he asked in a scruffy voice. Rachel looked at Finn and smiled before turning back to the man. _

_"We would like to get married." Finn smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically. The man smiled._

_"Well then, follow me." he led them to a room which contained several rings sitting in display cases. They looked at all the rings, before coming to the last one. She gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. Finn's face lit up as she ran her hand over the glass. _

_"That one." Finn said and the man smiled. Finn paid for the ring and the ceremony before going to the alter. She was taken to put on a veil and to get flowers. She took a deep breath as she was told to go. She walked down the aisle, giving her best smile the whole way. When she reached Finn, he took her hands. The man proceeded with the ceremony. _

_"Do you," he looked at the paper. "Finn Hudson, take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Finn smiled and she felt her eyes stinging with tears._

_"I do." he whispered. _

_"Do you, Rachel Berry, take Finn Hudson to be you lawfully wedded husband?" a tear slid down her face. _

_"I do." she whispered. They didnt even hear as the man said to kiss the bride. They were in their own little world. Tenderly, Finn took Rachel's face in his hands. Slowly, he lowered his head, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, a huge smile was in place. She bit her lip to hide her own smile as well. He suddenly scooped her up, and carried her to the door. They left without any regrets, heading into the brilliant lights of Vegas. _

Her head snapped up and he had the same wide-eyed look.

"Did we..." he trailed off.

"I think so." she responded. They sat in shock. She quickly got up and began pacing the room. This couldn't be real! This all had to be some nightmare that she couldn't escape from. He looks as confused as she does as she looks back and forth from the ring and his face. She has a boyfriend waiting for her in New York, yet her lies a man (naked she might add) she met mere days ago, and a ring resting on her finger.

"Well, this is a surprise." he says and her head snaps over to him. She glares at him.

"No Finn! A surprise is when you come home and find a puppy in you house. A surprise is when you sister comes to visit you for the weekend. A surprise is when you best friend announces you're going to Vegas for a week. This isn't a surprise. This is a disaster. What the hell am I going to tell my boyfriend?" she shrieks. She's breathing heavily as Finn sits there, saying nothing. She wonders how he can be so calm about this. She really has no idea what she is going to tell Sam.

"Breath Rachel. We'll figure something out." she nods slowly.

"I'm just going to go. Hopefully Quinn isn't awake." she stands and grabs her clothes to go change in the bathroom. When she finishes, she comes out to find Finn making himself a cup of coffee from the complimentary stuff they give you at hotels. She goes to the door, but quickly turns around.

"Finn?" he turns to look at her.

"What?" he asks, a little hopeful.

"Can we just keep this our little secret?" she watches as his smile becomes a little strained.

"Of course Rach." he says and she smiles slightly. With a final nod, she opens the door and walks out, not really sure of what she's gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy! Also, sorry the chapter is really short. I just wanted to get something posted. Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story! Please read my other stories. I just posted a new three-shot story. Reviews are much appreciated! <strong>

**Kelsi**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>She leaves Finn's room in a hurry, wanting to get to her own room. She gets in the elevator, preparing herself for the walk of shame. Her dress isn't as nice as it was the night before, and her hair is matted. She just wants to take a cold shower and clear her mind of everything.<p>

Her eyes catches the glint coming from the ring on her finger. She holds it up, examining it. It is a very pretty ring, but it shouldn't be on her finger. She barely knows Finn, yet, in her drunken state, she decided it would be best to marry him. What the hell is she going to tell her friends?

What the hell is she going to tell Sam?

She shakes her head, focusing on trying to get into her hotel room without being caught.

* * *

><p>She holds her heels tightly, tiptoeing to the door. She puts her key in, and holds her breath as the door clicks. She opens it slowly, making sure it closes completely. She carefully walks over to her suitcase, grabbing clothes from the bag.<p>

"Where have you been?" she screams and drops everything she's currently holding. She turns around and Quinn is looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Dammit, Quinn! You scared me!" she says, picking up her clothes. She bends over her suitcase and quickly slips off the diamond ring.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, spill. Where were you last night?" she asks again. Rachel avoids her eyes.

"What do you mean? I was here." she says, her voice a little high.

"I wasn't that drunk, Rachel. I know you weren't here. Now, where were you?" Quinn is so persistent, and Rachel wishes she would've come up with some excuse.

"I stayed in Finn's room." she blurts out. Quinn's eyes widen, and a smirk rises on her face.

"Did you sleep with him?" she asks, making her way to sit on her bed.

"No! I just spent the night there," she says nervously, turning to her suitcase to hide her red face. "I was too drunk to find my way home, so Finn took me to his room." she finishes.

"Whatever." Quinn says. She turns back towards her and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I'm, um, going to take a shower." she grabs her clothes and rushes isn't the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She avoids him.<p>

She doesn't want to be mean, but she's honesty afraid to see him. Quinn tells them that they are going to go out for breakfast with Kurt, and she says she doesn't feel well, because she knows that Finn goes where Kurt goes. She stays inside her hotel room the whole time, looking at the ring, and wondering how she is going to cover this up.

The answer hits her at about ten.

They have all been gone for about an hour, when she screams in delight. Honestly, she doesn't understand how she couldn't have come up with this earlier.

All she has to do, is go back to the chapel with Finn, and cancel the marriage.

She gets changed out of her pajamas, and puts on her yellow sundress. She throws her hair up quickly, and heads downstairs.

She heads over to the hotel's breakfast area, and sure enough they are all sitting there. Everyone is laughing at something Kurt said, except for Finn. He is using his fork to push around his eggs, and his arm is holding his head up. She takes a deep breath and strides over to where all her friends are.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaims. "I thought you weren't feeling well?" she says as Rachel takes a seat. Finn's head snaps up to look at her, a small smile forming in his lips.

"I felt better, so I decided to come and join you all." she smiles, avoiding Finn's eyes.

"Well, it's fabulous that you're here, Rachel. If I must say, your dress is very flattering for you. You look delightful." Kurt says, nodding his head in approval. Blaine rolls his eyes and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt!" she replies, reaching over to Quinn's plate and stealing a piece of toast.

"Well, after breakfast, we were all going to go see some sights. Care to join us?" Rachel looks over at Finn real quick.

"I would love to, but first I need to run to the store. I forgot to pack some extra toothpaste, and I ran out." she uses as an excuse. Quinn raises her eyebrows.

"Great! So we'll leave at about one! That gives me plenty of time to get ready for the day. See you lovely ladies later!" Kurt jumps up from the table, and drags Blaine away with him.

"We are going to go get ready, as well." Tina says as she stands with Mercedes. Quinn, Rachel and Finn are the only ones left at the table now. Quinn takes another sip of her coffee, before standing up.

"I'll see you later!" she smiles and briskly walks away. Rachel looks down at her toast, trying not to look at Finn.

"Um, I'm just gonna go." he finally says, standing up.

"Wait," she blurts. "I need to talk to you." she finishes, collecting herself. He slowly lowers himself back into the seat.

"About what?" he asks. She takes a deep breath, before looking him in the eyes.

"We need to go to the chapel, the one we got married in, and take care of this." she waits for his reply.

"Okay, but don't you have to go to the store?" she rolls her eyes.

"That was an excuse, Finn. That way, we can both go now, and still meet with them later." she rolls her eyes. He smiles.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, cool, let's go." he says, standing. He holds his hand out for her, and she shyly accepts it.

* * *

><p>They make it to the chapel in ten minutes. It's like a déjà vu, when she enters it again.<p>

It's quiet as they enter, and she slowly steps away from Finn as she looks around.

"Hello?" she calls out. There's no response, and Finn shifts awkwardly behind her.

"Maybe we should just go, Rach. It doesn't look like anyone's here." he whispers to her. She sighs in defeat, before turning around.

"Can I help you?" she jumps at the voice, turning quickly. She's now face-to-face with a very overweight man dressed as Elvis. If she weren't on her mission right now, she would have snickered at the sight.

"Yes, hi! My name is Rachel Berry and this is Finn Hudson. We would like to talk to you about-" She begins to tell the man of the events that inspired the previous night.

"I know who you guys are. You came in here last night. Happiest couple ever, but that could have been the alcohol." the man shuffles his way back to the podium at the front of the room. Determined, she follows with Finn in tow.

"Actually, we aren't a couple. That marriage was a mistake." she rushes out. She looks at Finn in desperation, and he just bites his lip.

"Yeah, what she said." he mutters out. The man scoffs at them.

"There is no way you guys aren't a couple. That marriage wasn't a mistake. I saw so much love in your eyes, and I knew that you guys wanted to get married. Now, if that's all, I have to get ready for the next ceremony." he pushes past them, walking into a tiny office.

"Sir! Please! We need you to take back our marriage. We really weren't supposed to get married, I mean, I already have a boyfriend." she explains calmly. The man just rolls his eyes.

"I'm not gonna do that. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You're meant to be together."

"No, we aren't! I can't be married! I have a boyfriend." she emphasizes the word 'boyfriend' to try and get the point across.

"If you really loved you boyfriend, then you wouldn't have married this man." he states. She's at a loss for words now, trying to conjure up anything. She looks to Finn and he just shrugs.

"Please." she begs. The man turns to look at her now. After eyeing them up and down, he shakes his head.

"Give it six months," he begins. "If in six months you still feel like you want to end your marriage, then you can come back. If not, then have a nice life." he opens up a newspaper and sits down.

"Six months! Are you crazy? I can't be married to a complete stranger for six months!" she screeches.

"Take it or leave it sweetie." he says, flipping the page.

She sighs, looking at Finn. He just shrugs his shoulders and she huffs.

"Fine. Expect us back here in six months." she then storms out of his office.

She's just made it outside when Finn catches up to her.

"Rach, calm down." he says to her, and she whirls around.

"How am I supposed to 'calm down' Finn? How am I even supposed to explain this to Quinn, Tina and Mercedes? How am I supposed to tell my fathers? How the hell am I supposed to tell Sam? Please, do not tell me to calm down!" she stomps her foot. She knows that she is pretty much throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the walkway, but she has so much anger surging inside of her.

Finn looks taken aback as she breathes heavily. Slowly, he walks forward and she freezes when he wraps his arms around her. At first, she stands there still, until a small sob escapes her throat. Soon she's hugging him tightly, and weeping.

"It's okay. We'll find a way through this." he whispers. She slowly lifts her head up, wiping away her tears.

"Okay." she says, before releasing him completely.

"We should probably get back now. The others are probably waiting for us." she nods her head in agreement, crossing her arms over her body.

* * *

><p>"I, um, have to leave tonight." she calmly tells her friends.<p>

"What? You can't leave! We are on vacation." Quinn whines. Mercedes and Tina nod in agreement.

"I have to. You see, Marley called and said that they need me to come back." she lies. Thank God she's a great actress, otherwise this wouldn't go over well.

"Why do they need you to come back?" Tina asks, sharing looks with her friends. She almost wants to roll her eyes at all the questions her friends are asking her.

"The students need me. You know that I love them all dearly, and I hate being away from them. Besides, I miss Sam a lot." she tells them, packing her things. Quinn sighs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe you're giving up your vacation for those kids." she mutters. Rachel gives her a look that shuts her up, and it's silent in their room until a knock at the door.

"Yoohoo! Ladies! Time for our masks and manicures!" Kurt's voice flits through the door. Mercedes quickly answers the door, letting Kurt in. He's carrying several bags, each one with their names on it.

"Sorry Kurt. We aren't really in the mood." Tina sighs. Kurt's gives them all a weird look, before allowing himself to sit on the bed. He notices the bags on the bed, and gives Rachel a wary look.

"What's going on?" he asks suspiciously.

"Rachel's leaving. She says that she has to go back to work." Quinn says in a monotone voice. Kurt looks at her in shock.

"You're just going to leave? You have to stay." she can practically hear the 'For Finn' at the end of his sentence, and she briefly wonders if Finn told him what happened.

"I'm sorry, but my flight is in an hour. I've got to go. If I forget anything, please bring it back Quinn," she grabs her suitcases and walks to the door. "It was very nice meeting you Kurt. I really hope to see you sometime in New York." and with that, she walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>He decides to mope in the lounge after Kurt yelled at him for moping in his bedroom.<p>

His brother just doesn't understand. After all this time, he's finally found an amazing girl. Of course, he had to screw it up and get hitched with her, but still. Rachel was amazing.

He's flipping through a magazine when he hears the elevator ding. Briefly, he looks up to see brown hair and suitcases. It doesn't take him long to realize that it's Rachel, and he jumps up. She begins to walk out, and he quickly chases after her.

"Rachel!" he calls out, and she freezes when she hears her name. He runs to catch up with her, and she turns slowly.

"Finn." she whispers, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she lowers her head, and he notices the plane ticket clutched in her hand. "Are you leaving?" he asks in shock.

"Yes." she whispers.

"B-but why?" he asks, still in shock.

"I have to go home, Finn," she looks him in the eye now. "To my job, and my family, and my boyfriend. Coming here was a mistake." her lip quivers slightly.

"Please, don't go." he whispers. She smiles slightly, tears still in her eyes. Slowly, she leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Goodbye Finn." she says, turning around. He grabs her shoulder and stops her.

"Wait," he fishes into his pocket and grabs a pen. He looks at her, before noticing the pad of paper in her purse. She looks confused as he takes it and begins to write on it. Softly, he hands it to her. "This is my address and phone number. Just in case." she stares at him, before taking it.

"Thank you." she whispers, before turning around and walking out of his life.

* * *

><p>She walks slowly down the terminal, trying to look above the people in front of her. She's exhausted after her flight, and all she wants to do is get home and relax. She finally gets out in the open, looking around.<p>

She jumps when she feels a tap on her shoulder, and she quickly turns around.

"Hey babe." she smiles brightly at the sight of her boyfriend. A camera flashes, but she doesn't really care because she's finally home.

"Hi." she leans forward, kissing him softly, trying to ignore the pang in her heart.

"How was your trip?" he asks, grabbing her hand, and quickly walking out of the airport.

"Good, I suppose. I found that I'm actually very good at gambling." she replies. Sam chuckles beside her, rushing her to his car, before they get stopped by the paparazzi.

It isn't really great when her boyfriend is kind of famous.

She knew as soon as he got recruited by the Jets that life would be a little different. What they didn't expect, however, was for him to become the starting quarterback and then lead the Jets to a Super Bowl win. Now, everywhere they go, there is always someone who has to intrude. They aren't really focused on her though, considering that her and Sam have been dating for a while, and she still hasn't made it into the Broadway atmosphere. So, they don't really care about her.

They talk the entire way back, and she realizes just how much she's missed him.

They finally make it to their apartment, and he helps her with her bags. When they get inside, she pretty much throws herself on the couch. Sam laughs, sitting next to her.

"Tired?" he asks with a smile.

"Exhausted." she replies, leaning against him.

"So, did anything interesting happen in Vegas?" he asks. Her cheeks burn, thinking about everything that happened.

"Nope." she says.

"What are you not telling me? Don't think that I don't know the old adage 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' so, what happened." he shoves her a little.

"Don't be silly, Sam. You know that nothing ever stays in Vegas." she laughs. He rolls his eyes at her.

"So?" he pushes.

"Well, Sam, you see, we met these boys and they were just marvelous. We were with them everyday," he furrows his eyebrows at her. "They were gay though, so there wasn't much we could do." she smiles and he leans and kisses her.

"Very funny." he chuckles.

"Well, there was one who wasn't gay, Finn, but he was forced to come by his brother." She nonchalantly adds. Sam doesn't seem to mind, considering he's too focused with the television now.

"That's great, sweetie. I'm glad you had fun." he murmurs, engrossing himself with whatever is on tv. She sighs, knowing that Sam wouldn't catch on.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm just going to go to bed." she leans in, kissing Sam softly on the cheek.

"Ok, night babe. Love you." he says, looking up at her. Her heart aches as she looks at him.

"I love you so much." she whispers. He creases his eyebrows at her, like he knows something's up, but it goes away quickly when his show comes back on. So she quietly heads to their room, grabbing her suitcase and purse as she goes.

She throws the suitcase on the bed, dumping the contents of her purse as well. She sighs, picking up everything and putting it back in her purse.

She freezes when she sees the piece of paper. In very scribbly handwriting, Finn's phone number and address are written.

Her eyes water as she thinks about what she's done. Slowly, she moves her stuff around until she finds it.

The diamond ring sends off a glare as she moves it around under the light of her bedroom. Ever so slowly, as if it might break in her hands, she slides it onto her ring finger.

Why does it make her feel like a little girl again? Why does she just want to break up with Sam so she can wear it whenever she wants?

She stops her thinking and practically rips it off her finger. She could never, never, do that to Sam. He's a good guy and she loves him (at least she thinks she does). This whole marriage thing is just a big misunderstanding, and in six months, it will all be over.

She takes a deep breath before putting the scrap piece of paper into her purse.

She looks at the diamond ring one more time, before sliding it into her purse as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not being on for awhile. I've been so busy, and I've had this chapter down for awhile, but I haven't been able to post it. Thank you everyone for being so patient! **

**I have a quick question for anyone who reads all my stories! I've been thinking and I would like to just focus on one story for right now. I'm asking all of you which one you would like to see me work on. Just review and put what story you would like me to work on! Thank you all So much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>*Three Days Later*<strong>

The plane touches down on the runway, and Finn lets out the breath he had been holding in.

He's knows it's a stupid fear, but he hates flying. Kurt always tells him he's an idiot, but the plane could really crash any minute, and Finn doesn't want to die like that.

Blaine chuckles beside him, laughing at his fear.

"Don't worry, Finn. We're on the ground now." Blaine coos at him like he's a little kid. Finn grumbles under his breath, taking off his seatbelt.

"Shut up." he elbows Blaine, which only seems to make him laugh harder.

"Would you two knock it off." Kurt says from the end seat, fixing his hair. Finn just rolls his eyes at his brother.

He gets up, followed by the rest of the people on the plane. They all slowly begin to exit from the plane, heading into the terminal.

Finn's the tallest, so he pushes through people to get his bags, along with Kurt's and Blaine's. Once he fishes them out, he looks around for Puck.

It's not long before he sees his mohawked friend, and he waves excitedly.

"Dude," Puck says as he nears. "stop waving at me like you're looking for your fucking boyfriend. Chicks are going to think we're dating." of course that's what Puck would say after he's been gone.

"Let's just go to the car." he pushes Puck to the side, grabbing the bags.

Once they all get to the car, Puck drops Blaine and Kurt off at their apartment. Soon, Puck is driving back to his and Finn's.

They live in a pretty big apartment, probably because they make a lot of money at their music store. Their apartment is equipped with three bedrooms and one bathroom. It's really hard to share a bathroom together, but they get by.

He's really exhausted right now, so right when they get inside, he begins flipping through the tv channels they have.

"How was Vegas?" Puck asks as he throws himself into a chair, handing Finn a beer.

"Good, I met a girl." he replies, looking at his best friend.

"Was she hot?" Puck wiggles his eyebrows and Finn throws a pillow at him.

"She was gorgeous."

"Did you fuck her?" he rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, I slept with her. It's never going to work out, though." he continues flipping through channels.

"Who cares? You got a nice hump and dump." Finn shoots Puck a glare.

"She meant more to me than that."

"Damn, you haven't even thought about a girl like this since San. Good for you." Finn tenses a little bit at her name, but he supposes he'll never get over her.

"Thanks."

He stops on a random show, something about celebrity watch. He nearly spits out his drink when he sees her come on the screen.

She's kissing a blonde-haired man, right in the same airport he landed in about an hour ago.

The bottom of the screen reads "Jets quarterback, Sam Evans, is reunited with Off-Broadway actress, Rachel Berry, after her trip to Las Vegas."

He watches as Sam pulls her out of the way, and into a waiting car. The screen freezes on her for a minute, and she's smiling at the cameras. Puck turns to look at him, giving him a strange look.

"What the hell Hudson? Got a crush on quarterback Sam Evans?" Finn shakes his head slowly.

"That's the girl. That's Rachel! She's the girl I met." he blurts out. Puck howls with laughter.

"You slept with the girlfriend of Jets quarterback, Sam Evans. That dude could kill you." Finn glares at him.

"Thanks for the support, asshole." this just makes Puck laugh even harder.

"Well, you were right. She's pretty damn sexy." Finn rolls his eyes, throwing the remote at Puck.

"Screw you." he gets up and walks over to his room, slamming the door shut.

Of course. Of course! She just had to be dating a football star. Let alone Finn's favorite football player. Why would she not tell him something like this? Not even a "hey, by the way, I'm dating New York's most well-known football player who would kick your ass if he found out about us."

Why must his life suck.

* * *

><p><strong>*One month later*<strong>

"Okay! That's it for today! You all did absolutely wonderful! I will see all of you next week!" Rachel smiles as her class leaves the room. She walks over to her desk, gathering everything up and putting it into her bag.

She slowly shuts off the lights and closes the door, before heading down the hallway.

"Bye Rachel! See you next week!" Marley Rose, her secretary, calls after her.

"Have a nice night, Marley. Don't stay here too late!" she smiles at the young woman. Marley winks at her, before turning back to her computer.

Rachel walks swiftly into the rather chilly night, hailing a cab right away. She gives the man her address and she slowly relaxes in the back seat.

She's been so stressed lately and time feels like its moving so slowly. It's only been a month since Vegas, yet she feels like its only been a day.

It's hard looking at Sam everyday, knowing what she's done. She's barely been able to enjoy her time with him and he's noticed that something's up as well. Sex isn't the same that is used to be with him and she feels so bad.

The cab drops her off at her apartment, and she slowly climbs up the stairs.

As soon as she gets to the third floor, an amazing aroma hits her. She follows it all the way to her door and when she opens it, Sam is in the kitchen cooking.

She's a little surprised because she never knew that he cooked. Usually she's the one making him dinner.

He comes over and kisses her surprised face.

"Hey babe." he says, moving back into the kitchen.

"Hi," she slowly says. "What's all this?" she asks, setting her bag down.

"Can't a guy make his beautiful and talented girlfriend dinner?" he chuckles.

"I just never knew you knew how to cook." she replies, a smile forming in her lips.

"Well, I've been watching those cooking shows with you, so I decided to give it a go! Don't worry, it's all vegan." he tells her, a giant smile on his face. He looks so excited to be doing this for her, so she goes and gives him a huge hug.

"It's lovely, Sam." she whispers. He kisses her head, telling her to go get changed into something nice.

She smiles widely, before going into their room and picking out a dress.

She chooses a strapless, black knee-length dress and she slowly goes to curl her hair.

When she's finished, she heads into the little dining room they have, and sitting down in front of the nicely set table.

Sam tells her he will be right back, and she waits patiently for him. When he comes out again, he's dressed in a nice suit, and he gives her a kiss on the hand.

He serves her the food he made and it's honestly one of the best things she's ever eaten.

They make small conversation while eating and overall it's a very nice meal.

She wipes her mouth with a napkin, finishing off the vegan chocolate cake.

"Sam, this was wonderful. Thank you." she smiles and she watches as he blushes.

"Thank you, Ray, but that's not all." he takes a deep breath, his hand shaking.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asks, confused with his behavior.

He smiles widely at her, before getting on one knee in front of her. Her eyes widen and her heart is racing.

"Rachel." He says and she's literally freaking out.

"Sam, what are you doing?" she almost shrieks. This can't be happening to her. This can't.

"I've loved you since we first met in college. I loved you even when you told me I was just a stupid frat boy, who wouldn't go anywhere with his life. I loved you ever since we had our first date and you wore that pink sundress. You're perfect." she stares at him, willing him to stop.

"Sam, please." she stresses. He doesn't seem to even be listening to her.

"I stopped myself from doing this so many times, but I'm not going to stop myself anymore."

She can't breath. Her heart feels like its going to beat right out of her chest.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>He sits in the sofa, drinking a beer and watching some crappy lifetime movie while it storms outside.<p>

He's getting hungry, so he decides to call for some takeout. Once he orders his food, he goes back to sitting in the couch.

Puck eventually emerges from his room with some girl he didn't even know was in their apartment.

"Yo, we're going to the club, wanna come?" the girl nods her head, trying to urge him to come.

"Uh, I'll pass." Finn says, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"Whatever pussy, see you later, but don't wait up." Puck gives him a wink.

"Didn't plan on it. Don't get wet." Finn replies. Puck laughs and the girl gives him a wave and then they're gone.

Finn sighs as he leaves, hating that he's too lazy to go and do anything. Truth is, he's kind of been in a funk since he saw Rachel in tv.

He just hates himself that he let her go. That he didn't try and get her to be with him, and not Sam. He's ruined his chances, he knows. She's never going to be his.

It feels like his breakup with Santana all over again. Like, he never saw it coming and now she's gone. Except, Rachel isn't a lesbian and she didn't run away with some stripper she met.

His life is just so pathetic and there's nothing he can do about it.

The buzzer rings throughout the apartment and his stomach growls in cue.

He grabs his wallet and heads for the door, opening it and looking down.

"How much do I owe you?" he flips the money in his wallet.

"Finn." the voice says and his head snaps up.

Standing in front of him is a soaking wet Rachel, whose eyes are bloodshot. Her dress clings to her and she is holding on to her purse like someone's going to snatch it from her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he manages. She sniffles, her eyes filling with water again.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. Sam kicked me out." she whimpers.

He stares at her for a minute. Is this the same girl he had met a month ago? She looks so heartbroken and scared and he wonders where the confident girl went. He opens the door wider for her to come inside.

"You can stay as long as you like." he tells her and she nods her head, entering his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what is this? Another update? Hey guysss! So, this chapter is really short, but it's a lead up to the next chapter. The next chapter will be much longer, and will have what happened after Sam's proposal and what lead up to Rachel being at Finn's apartment. Also, soon you will see where Rachel works and what exactly she does. You will also find out everything that happened between Finn and Santana. Also, new characters will eventually be introduced! Stay tuned folks! **

**~Kelsi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>He hands her the tea he made for her. He didn't have any tea bags, so he had to run down to his neighbors apartment to get some.<p>

She slowly takes a sip, her eyes staying downward at her dress.

She looks like a mess.

Her hair is frizzing up, now that it's beginning to dry. Her dress is still soaked, but the towel wrapped around her is drying it up. Her eyes are bloodshot, well, he hasn't really seen them, but every time he catches her looking, they are red.

She looks up at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What?" he gives her a strange look as she says this. She sighs, setting her tea on the coffee table. "Are you enjoying watching my whole life shatter into pieces?" she has so much hate filling her voice right now, that he honestly doesn't know what to do.

He kind of just sits there as she stares at him, so he shifts uncomfortably before remembering that he has to answer her.

"No! Why would I enjoy that?" He asks in shock, because honestly, he never expected this reaction out of her.

She decides not to answer him, instead focusing on the pictures around the room. He watches her as they land on the picture of him and Santana graduating from college. He coughs lightly, regaining her attention.

"Okay, so can I ask a question?" he asks, timidly of course because she really may rip is throat out.

She sighs. "I suppose." she finally relents.

"Why did you come here?" he finally says, the question floating around his head for quite some time now.

She looks at him, not saying anything. She has such pretty eyes and even though she's been crying, they are still that beautiful brown he remembers.

He just wishes that everything between them wasn't so screwed up. She just had a major break up with her boyfriend and he can't help the fact that it makes him feel happy.

She clears her throat, regaining his attention.

"I can't tell them yet." she says, lowering her head.

"Can't tell who?" he urges.

"Everyone!" she explodes. She's up on her feet now. "I can't tell Quinn or Tina or Mercedes or my dads or anyone! I'm tired of lying and what do you think they'll say when they find out I married a total stranger all because I was stupid and drunk? I'm just not ready to tell everyone.

"And when he kicked me out, I had no idea what to do, but I found that stupid note you gave me with your address on it and next thing I know, I'm standing outside your door, wondering what the hell I've gotten myself into. Then, I knew that there was no where else I could go! What would everyone say if I told them Sam kicked me out? I can't tell them yet, because honestly, I'm still trying to figure everything out myself." the apartment gets eerily silent after she's done yelling and all that can be heard is her heavy breathing and the silent pitter-patter of the rain.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers after a minute. He just smiles sadly at her.

"It's okay. I understand." he replies with, watching as she slowly walks to sit down again.

"I-I just," she takes a deep breath. "I just don't know what I'm going to do." she sounds so vulnerable and for a moment, she looks like a lost child, looking for a place in the world.

"You could start," he looks at her. "by telling me what happened at Sam's." he suggests and she closes her eyes for a moment. She's silent for a very long time after that and he's about to apologize for asking, when she speaks.

"He proposed to me," he looks at her in shock. "He made me dinner and then he proposed." she sniffles lightly and he leans forward.

"What did you say?" she looks up at him, before sighing.

"Well, I may have reacted, rather...um, rashly..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" her eyes are wide and his smile is so big and she really has no idea what to do. <em>

_So, she promptly bursts into tears. _

_Sam seems shocked by this and he sets the ring down and pulls her into his arms. _

_"Shh, Ray, shh," he coos at her, rocking back and forth. "What's wrong?" he asks. _

_"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so, so sorry!" she mutters through her tears. _

_"Shh, babe. What are you sorry about?" She looks up at him and he looks so worried about her. _

_"I can't marry you, Sam." she simply states, tears running down her face. He looks shocked for a minutes, before coughing lightly. _

_He stands up, walking towards the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. _

_"Why?" he voice cracks as he says this and she sniffles again. _

_She looks down for a moment, trying to get herself to tell him. _

_"Sam-" she begins. _

_"Just tell me, Rachel." he snaps at her and she nods. _

_"I'm already married." she whispers. His face isn't really showing any emotions at all. He just continues to stare at her. _

_"What do you mean?" he shakes his head, trying to understand. _

_"Vegas. It happened when I was in Vegas," Sam gets a hurt look on his face. "It meant nothing, Sam. W-we were drunk and I don't know what we were thinking, but it happened and I tried to go get it annulled, but the man said we had to wait six months and-" _

_"It was that Finn guy, wasn't it? The one you said came with his brother?" he asks and she's a little shocked that he remembers that. Thunder booms outside as she silently shakes her head. _

_"Yes,"her voice sounds so tiny and vulnerable. Sam is squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. "It meant nothing, I swear. We were drunk and it was stupid. I wish-" she tries to say. _

_"Did you sleep with him?" Sam asks abruptly. She stops, staring wide eyed at Sam. _

_"W-what?" she stammers. _

_"Dammit, Rachel! Just answer the question!" Sam yells at her and she jumps because Sam has never talked to her like that before. _

_She whimpers, more tears falling down her face. _

_"Yes," she whispers out and Sam puts his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Sam. It was a stupid mistake and it should have never happened." she gets up, walking over to him. He lifts his head out of his hands and his eyes are red. _

_He just looks at her, not saying anything at all. She purses her lips, reaching forward to touch his arm. He jerks back, though, his eyes angry. _

_"Don't touch me." his voice sounds so menacing and she quickly pulls her hand back. _

_"Sam." she whispers. That's when he explodes. _

_"How the hell could you do this to me Rachel? Do I mean nothing to you?" he screams. _

_"You mean everything to me Sam! I love you." she yells back at him. He laughs manically, walking into the living room. _

_"Yeah, that's exactly why you slept with some guy you barely knew!" He turns quickly on her and she halts where she's at. _

_"It was a mistake, Sam! Sorry I'm not perfect like you!" she screams at him, surprised that she did. _

_"You're just jealous of my fame, Rachel! You're angry that I'm someone and you're no one!" he spits out at her. She ignores the pang in her chest as he says that. _

_"Oh wow! You hit people for a living! How amazing! I guess I should just be lucky to have someone like you!" he walks past her and back into the kitchen. _

_"Yeah, well, at least I have enough respect for you to not sleep with someone else, even though I've had plenty of women flinging themselves at me!" he shouts at her and she wonders exactly how many time this has happened. _

_"I do respect you! I made a mistake and accidentally married someone when I was drunk!" she fights back. Sam turns to look at her, shaking his head. _

_"Yeah, well, that mistake just cost you. We're done." his voice is back to being quiet. Her eyes begin to fill with tears again. _

_"Sam, please. Let's just work this out." she begs and he just shakes his head. _

_"Get out." he tells her and she freezes. _

_"What?" she hopes that he didn't say what she thought he said. _

_"I said, get out. This is my apartment and I pay for it and I want you out." she gasps. _

_"Where am I supposed to go?" she whispers, walking towards him. _

_"I don't know. How about Finn's apartment? I mean, you're married to him." and with that, Sam walks into the spare bedroom, slamming the door shut. _

_Hot and angry tears roll down her face. Her chest feels like its on fire and she honestly has no idea what she's going to do. _

_She runs into her bedroom, grabbing her purse and phone and sobbing as she does. _

_She can barely breath as she runs out of the apartment, having no idea where she's headed. _

_All she knows is that her life is over and her love is gone. _

* * *

><p>"And that's how I ended up outside of your apartment." she finishes, wiping at her eyes.<p>

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Maybe we can go early and the guy will afall our marriage." she looks at him funny.

"Do you mean 'annul' our marriage?" and for the first time, he sees her smile.

"Yeah." he replies, his face hot with embarrassment. She lets out a little laugh, but it's not as if she's laughing because its funny.

No, her face is still sad as she laughs again.

Now, her face contorts and her laughter turns into painful gasps for air. Slowly tears roll down her face and she sobs begin to take over.

It literally breaks his heart to see her like this. She looks so broken and in pain.

She slowly brings her hands to her mouth, trying to diminish the sound a little bit.

"What am going to do?" She gasps out. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She manages to choke out as sobs rake her body. He moves quickly to hold her in his arms, letting her clutch onto him.

She keeps repeating 'what am I going to do...' over and over again, like she's a broken record.

And it kills him that he doesn't even know how to answer her.

* * *

><p>She stretches just a little bit, but her bones ache in response. Her eyes slowly flutter open, searching for Sam and his warm body. She wonders if he tired her out again the previous night, or if they tired each other out.<p>

But then she remembers that she no longer lives, nor sleeps, with Sam anymore.

Instead, she finds herself laying on a large bed, still in her dress from the previous night. It's all wrinkled and ruined, but she lets it go because she has bigger things to worry about.

She slowly gets up from the bed, making her way to the large mirror placed on the side of the room.

She gasps when she sees herself. Her makeup is completely down her face, almost reaching below her nose. Her eyes are bright red, black surrounding them. She sighs, trying to wipe away at it, but to no avail.

She gives up, turning back to look at the room.

It's plain and simple and she vaguely remembers Finn bringing her in here last night.

She timidly walks over to the small dresser placed near the side of the bed. She opens the top drawer, wrinkling her nose when she met with Finn's underwear drawer. She shuts it quickly, going in the next one.

She's rewarded as she sees several large t-shirts there. Slowly, she pulls out one that says Mckinely Athletics on it. She strips out of her dress, leaving her just in her underwear.

She slips the shirt on and almost laughs when it reaches her knees. Next, she tries to find something she can tie her hair back with.

She's slightly shocked when she finds a hairtye lying on his nightstand. Not really questioning it, she slowly pulls her hair up into a bun.

Satisfied with the way she looks, she opens the bedroom door quietly. She looks through the crack, making sure there is no one there.

When she's positive that there is no one near the door, she opens it fully. She feels strange. Like, she doesn't belong here.

But then again, who really belongs in the household of her new husband that she just met.

She tip-toes to the kitchen, faintly aware of Finn's silent snores on the couch. She looks around in some of the drawers, trying to find the coffee he must keep in the apartment.

Finally, she finds the coffee and begins to make herself a cup. She's not paying attention anymore, so she doesn't realize that the snores have stopped from the other room.

"What are you doing?" And she shrieks, dropping the mug she had in her hand. It shatters on the ground, breaking into several pieces.

"I am so sorry! You scared me and-and-" she sputters out, her eyes beginning to water. She seriously is a screw up sometimes and now she's going to be kicked out.

Again.

Finn must see her about to cry, because he quickly comes to her, avoiding the broken glass.

"It's okay! It was an accident. I know you didn't mean too! I shouldn't have snuck up on you." He frantically begins to clean up the broken glass.

She takes a deep breath, lowering down to help clean up the glass. She doesn't understand why she gets so emotional. It was just a cup, yet she acts like she just killed his dog.

"I'm sorry." She says again, not knowing what else to say. He looks at her, his amber eyes flickering.

"It's okay, Rach." He smiles and she laughs lightly.

She stands up, reaching to get another glass when she hears Finn curse.

"What's wrong?" She asks, kneeling quickly down beside him.

"Oh," he hides away his hand. "It's nothing. Just a cut." He tells her. She sighs, reaching to grab his hand. When she pulls it to look at it, she winces.

His finger is sliced, probably from grabbing the glass. She stands up to grab a paper towel and she places it lightly on his finger.

"I'll finish cleaning up the glass." She tells him and she doesn't allow him to argue.

When she finishes, she smiles slightly at him, taking the paper towel too. It's not deep and, thankfully, the bleeding has stopped.

"I'm, uh, going to take a shower." He finally says, standing up.

"Oh, okay. I can make us breakfast, or something." She offers, but Finn shakes his head.

"I have work, so I'll get something on the way there. Go ahead and make whatever you want, though." And he gives her a smile before walking off to the bathroom.

She leans against the counter, taking a deep breath.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>She's sitting on the couch watching television, some show about the Kardashians, when the front door opens.<p>

Finn's still in the shower, so she doesn't know who is supposed to come over and visit.

The footsteps get closer and soon a man appears in the doorway of the living room. He's very muscular, from what she can see. His hair is shaved into a Mohawk going down the middle if his head. He is very tan and he wears a black shirt and jeans that look like they haven't been washed in months.

She wrinkles her nose at him as he looks at her.

"Hot damn." He says and then she remembers that she's only wearing just a shirt. Her face feels very hot as she continues to look at him.

"Can I help you?" She asks, timidly. The man smirks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes you can. My bed seems to be broken, maybe you can help me fix it." She scoffs at him as he says that, because honestly, that was the cheesiest thing she's ever heard.

"In your dreams," she tells him. "Who are you? Are you looking for Finn?"

"I'm his room mate, Puck." The man tells her and she feels slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, my name is Rachel. Rachel Berry. I'm Finn's _friend_." She stresses the word friend a little too much, causing Puck to raise his eyebrows.

"You look really familiar. Like I've seen you before." He says, walking a little more into the room.

"I don't know how, I've never seen you in my life." She tells him and she focuses back on the tv. She doesn't look at him again until he gasps.

"Holy shit. I know who you are. You're that chick from the tv! The one with Sam Evans." Puck exclaims and it feels like a dagger going through her.

"Oh, uh, yeah. We aren't together anymore." She whispers.

Puck doesn't get a chance to respond because Finn makes his presence known.

"Hey Puck, I see you met Rachel." She turns to look at him and she literally has to force herself to keep her mouth closed.

Finn stands before her in nothing but a towel. Little water droplets sparkle on him from the light. His hair is going out in every direction and she watches as some drip into his well-toned stomach. His abs glisten from the water and she unconsciously licks her lips.

"Yeah, we, uh, met, um, just a few, um, minutes ago." She stammers out, her heart beating fast. She doesn't understand why she's acting like this. It's not like she's never seen a man in a towel before.

"Oh, good." Finn says, scratching the top of his head.

"Yeah, she was just telling me about her ex." Puck brings up against and she groans out loud.

"Dude, shut up." Finn hisses and Puck shrugs.

"Sorry, the Puckster says what he wants." She gives him an odd look as he says this.

"The 'Puckster'? You just talked about yourself in third person and used the name the 'Puckster'?" Rachel asks, honestly curious. He shrugs, blowing it off. "What kind of name is Puck anyways." Finn laughs at this.

"It's not his name! It's Noah. Noah Puckerman." Finn is howling with laughter and she can't help the small giggle that escapes her.

"Shut the hell up, man. You know that I don't go by that." Puck remarks.

"I think Noah is a lovely name. You really shouldn't call yourself Puck." She comments and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Noah all of a sudden says to Finn.

"Yeah, and so do you!" Finn reminds him. And then Rachel remembers.

Puck is Finns best friend from High School. They both opened a music store together.

"Yeah. So we better get going." Puck says, walking into his own room, she assumes. Finn turns to her and she has to make herself focus on his face.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asks her tenderly.

"Of course. I will find some way to occupy myself. Go now. You're going to be late." He gives her a crooked smile before going off to his room.

Both him and Puck leave about five minutes later and she's left all alone in the little apartment.

With a sigh, she goes back to Finns room and puts back on her dress.

She knows that Sam's at work, so now would be a good time to go and get her stuff.

* * *

><p>"So," Puck begins. "Why was that Rachel girl at our apartment."<p>

"She needs someplace to stay for a little bit." Finn responds shortly. They are currently walking to work and he really hoped that this conversation wouldn't happen.

"Doesn't she have any friends she can stay with. Not that I mind! I mean, she's smoking hot." Finn rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"It's kinda complicated." Finn replies shortly again. Puck sighs, punching Finn on the shoulder.

"Fine. Don't tell me," Puck complains. "But, is there something going on between you two? I mean, she was just wearing a shirt. You're shirt. And when you came out in that towel, I swear she was going to jump you right there." Puck tells him.

A blush grows on his face because he did in fact see her try to control herself.

"There's nothing going on between us. She just broke up with her boyfriend." Finn replies with. Puck shrugs.

"There's weird going on between you guys, I just know." Finn chuckles nervously.

"There's nothing going on between us," he lies. "We're just friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Sorry this took forever! I totally lost inspiration! But it's back! I don't know how long, but hopefully its for a while! <strong>

**Review and let me know what you think of the story so far! **

**Also, follow me on Instagram! My name is undeniablyglee! **


End file.
